Court stenographers and reporters generally record spoken words uttered during court and other legal proceedings on a stenographic machine. The stenographic machine includes a series of keys which are manipulated by the stenographer to produce a shorthand-type code that is later transcribed into a transcript of the proceeding. The stenographic machine is typically mounted on a stand which includes a single vertically adjustable post which is supported by a tripod. The stand is generally lightweight and collapsible to enable the stenographer to readily transport the stand with the stenographic machine, as may be required to attend proceedings outside of a courtroom.
In use, the stenographic machine is generally situated in front of and between the legs of the stenographer, who is seated. The stenographer must generally lean forward in the seat to be able to properly reach and operate the keys. The configuration and location of the tripod also generally preclude the stenographer from extending his/her legs or extending his/her legs off to the side of the tripod. The required placement of the stenographic machine relative to the seated stenographer generally results in physical discomfort to the stenographer, particularly in the back and legs.
It would be beneficial to provide a stand that allows the stenographer to extend his/her legs and to adjust the location of the stenographic machine to allow the stenographer to maneuver the stenographic machine to a comfortable position, yet still be collapsible and lightweight for easy transport.
In one aspect, the present invention is a stand for supporting a stenographic machine from a chair, the chair including a seat portion. The stand comprises a chair clamp releasably mountable to the seat portion; a support having first and second ends, the first end extending from the chair clamp; and a connector connected to the second end of the support, the connector being adapted to releasably lock the stenographic machine to the stand.
In another aspect, the present invention is a stand for supporting a stenographic machine from a chair, the chair including a seat portion. The stand comprises a chair clamp releasably mountable to the seat portion, the chair clamp being adjustable along a longitudinal axis of the chair clamp; a support extending from the chair clamp, the support having first and second ends, the first end being pivotally connected to the chair clamp, the support including a first portion telescopically connected to a second portion, and the second portion being telescopically connected to a third portion; a stabilizer extending from the first end of the support, the stabilizer being adapted to engage a bottom of the seat portion; an arm extending from the second end of the support, the arm being adapted to support an operator""s forearm; and a connector connected to the third portion, the connector being adapted to releasably secure the stenographic machine to the stand.